


Fall of a Dark Kingdom

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Colour/Rainbow theory, Deceit is the youngest side, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is as old as Patton, Virgil was the leader of the dark sides, i wrote this the whole day after school, idk - Freeform, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: On the Headcanon that Virgil was the Leader of the Dark sides before he left.So this is mostly the dark sides: Virgil, Deceit and my headcanon off who the two sides Orange and Green could possibly be if the colour/rainbow theory is right.





	Fall of a Dark Kingdom

The four of them had been together ever since Thomas was born in the dark part of his mind, they had changed and grown, their names not something they saw important.

Virgil had formed first along with one of the light sides, being the fight or flight reflex he had formed from the darkness of Thomas mind at the fear when his mother first did the peek-a-boo on him, scared of Thomas’s parents disappearing.

Virgil and Patton had worked alongside each other at first, Patton being his happy bubbly self of infant energy and Virgil was the fear of being abandoned.

 

As years kept going, Virgil’s form grew more solid as more sides arrived along with Thomas growth. Patton stayed in the light parts of Thomas mind, taking care of Logan and Roman who had arrived not long ago, Logan was interested in everything, nicknamed curiosity and Roman saw everything as a wild creative dream, so many invisible friends were made, and they all went on adventures, but he pouted every time Virgil intervened with fear and caution.

 

Virgil on his end had gotten some more “friends” as well.

Greed had come quite early being the embodiment of “MINE”, it got them all in trouble several times and Virgil tried to make the green clad side to see reason, he wasn’t sure if he succeeded or not. He wasn’t the best at leading, but still he tired.

Pride arrived not long after Greed, the only problem was that he would ignore Virgil completely, despite how much Virgil tried to make him see reason. The Prideful orange clad side only listened to himself or if what was said was to his own gain.

Deceit came last, when Thomas learned that lying could get him out of trouble, or get more friends, but it made Virgil more stressed because what happened if they found out Thomas lied?! That would only make them in deeper trouble or lose their friends. But compared to the other two, Deceit was actually willing to listen to him, and he tried to wind down on the lying when Patton frowned at them both after one unnecessary big lie.

Virgil would never say it out loud, but amongst all the dark-sides: Green, Pride and Deceit, he liked Deceit the most. The yellow clad side with his scales was despite what he stood for, a calming presence, the other two could get to much at times, especially when they started to fight each other like wild dogs.

The two did try to fight him as well, but he quickly fought them off, showing them who was the strongest.

Deceit kept mostly out of it, he managing to slither away whenever the two dark sides started to clash.

Virgil wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to get hurt, or if he didn’t want them to get hurt.

 

When Thomas started School Virgil knew he was changing again, growing stronger as he gained more traits than just fight or flight and fear, anxiety was the new one, and soon he was known as Anxiety and not Fear.

Deceit had come over to him looking unsure and clearly not all that happy one day, explaining to him that as long as Thomas believed he didn’t have anxiety… Deceit would have to keep Virgil hidden, like the other dark sides. Virgil had been unsure at first but he did trust Deceit on this so he let it happen. He worked from the shadows, a spike of fear here and a spike of fear there, but it didn’t make Thomas react to the situation as he wanted and he was growing annoyed.

But as Thomas grew older Virgil grew in strength as well and soon he had to tell Deceit to let him be seen, be known, he could not stay contained any longer.  
Deceit had given him a small frown at that unsure if it was a good idea, but sighed and allowed his grip that was hiding Virgil to disappear and Virgil let himself appear in Thomas’s life.  
Their host was  **not**  happy with this, constantly trying to get rid of him, but Virgil wouldn’t let himself be beaten.

 

Deceit had asked, after Virgil had had a bad argument with the fanciful Side, on if he wanted to get hidden again, Deceit was not blind to the clear pain the anxious side felt after each push back and scorning remark both Roman and Thomas said, not even Logan was from blame, Patton had said the fewest but he didn’t understand Virgil either.

But Virgil declined the offer.

Pride and Greed had grown stronger as well as Thomas grew, and Virgil had to make sure they didn't do something stupid, but it was clear they wanted more powers and a bigger say in Thomas decision making. Something Virgil and Deceit had come to a mutual agreement to not let them have.

Virgil wasn't sure what made him keep coming back to the videos Thomas made.  
It wasn't like he was wanted there, maybe it was to get away from Pride and Greed’s constant shuffles and arguing as the two kept fighting just for the fun of it, something he didn't see the fun in.

He had returned after Thomas was squealing from having been turned to a cartoon, to find the two dark sides fighting Deceit, who did his bloody best to get away from them and fight back, and Virgil just sighed all his frustration from having been forced to fly and being turned into the villain AGAIN letting his voice turn dark and distorted.

  “ **What do you think you're doing?! It's bad enough you two fight _constantly_  , but for fucks sake,  _ENOUGH!_** ” Virgil roared, Pride and Greed both scrambled away from Deceit who huffed for breath as he fixed his clothes and picked up his hat giving the two dark sides a hiss as he stalked over to stand at Virgil’s side, the Green and Orange clad sides hisses back only to flinch when Virgil snarled at them. “ **Enough**.” he snapped before turning around to storm towards his room pulling up his hood over his head, a headache coming along.

  “What? You think that you're better than us just because you get to spend time with the light sides?” Greed growled.

  “YEAH!” Pride snapped as well. Deceit grimaced as he sent them both a disapproving glare. “You only get to see them and the Big boss because Deceit made you able to! WE WANT POWER TO!” Pride shouted, Virgil stopped walking and turned back to glare at them over his shoulder.

  “ **Y** o **u**  b **ett** er w **at** ch your mo **ut** h,  ** _Pride_**.” Virgil growled

  “Or what? You're gonna borde me to death?” the prideful side taunted placing his hands on his hips before baring his teeth in a growl.

  “Anxiety, don't.” Deceit hissed sending a quick glance at the anxious side, he knew what Pride was trying to do, Virgil ignored him as he lunged at the prideful side with a snarl.

 

Once the fight ended none of the dark sides were left unscratched.

Virgil growled as he nursed a broken nose and split lip in his room away from the other two. Deceit lied on the couch behind him, a bag of frozen peas over his eye to nurse the elbow that hit him in the face.

  “For being the leader you're pretty dumb.” Deceit huffed with a tired voice, scratchy from the shuffle.

  “Oh! don't you start!” Virgil snapped,  he was not in the mood for a lecture.

  “I’m serious! Why do you keep going back if they only hurt you?” Deceit tilted his head to give Virgil a better look. “Seriously, from the look of things i’m not sure if Greed and Pride are  _kinder_  than those three and i find that sadly amusing.”

The oldest dark side glanced back at the youngest and sighed, suddenly looking very tired and worn, anger blown away, leaving him open and vulnerable, a thing he would never let Greed and Pride see.

  “I don't know… I just… I thought I would be able to protect Thomas better if he knew me, but... I'm starting to think that I’m  _overdoing_  it…” Virgil huffed slumping against the couch, winching when his side shot out a flash of pain.

  “Don't let Greed and Pride hear you say that. you are the one who keeps them in check… mostly.”

  “I know.” Virgil groaned before he looked up at the roof “Maybe i just wants dad's approval.” Deceit snorted before winching when his ribs protested.

  “Don't you have  _that_  already? You know him the best out of all of us, you two basically grew up together.”

  “I knew him, but that was a long time ago… Now, I don't know, we’ve both changed a lot since the begging…” Virgil sighed closing his eyes. “I’m just so tired.”

  “Of what?” Deceit grunted as he pushed him up from the couch.

  “ _Everything_.” Virgil mumbled.

 

Deceit hadn’t thought much of it, but then he suddenly couldn’t feel Virgil’s presence at all, and he felt himself grow cold, Greed and Pride seemed to perk up at the sudden lack of the anxious presence and began to snicker along themselves. Deceit didn’t dare think about what caused it.

But then it returned like a tsunami through the mind and Deceit sighed in relief.

 

Virgil wasn’t sure what made him stay with the light sides, he knew he still had his duties to the dark sides, but after he changed his clothes to the purple hoodie and shirt and he went to meet them, Pride and Green had snarled at him and laughed at how the light sides must have put lies of “care” into his head, Deceit has just glared at the two, he didn’t look at Virgil at all. Virgil wasn’t sure if it was because he felt betrayed or something else. Virgil wasn’t gonna ask.

He left to never come back. the dark sides slipped to the back of his mind as he got closer to Patton, Roman and Logan and even Thomas.

 

That is… until Deceit showed himself, trying to make Thomas lie to his friends, but Virgil knew the look in his eyes despite Deceit having disguised as Patton. and Virgil glared back, because how dared  _HE_  mess with Patton and put Thomas and the others at risk like that?!

But he was still the leader and he had to show Deceit that, so when the dark side asked if he wanted to lose the support of Thomas’s friends Virgil snapped back with a bite he hadn’t used to the deceitful side in years, and never used at Patton. he saw the surprise and hurt, but at the moment he could care less. Deceit stood where Patton was supposed to stand and he was not gonna let that slimy snake keep doing it.

The lie was out and had left, and Thomas asked if there were more side, Virgil forced his teeth together, as Patton said a hesitant yes, as if expecting Deceit to keep him silent.

  “The dark sides.” Roman said and Virgil loosened his jaw with a exhale through his nose. “I made that name up right now, pretty cool right.”

  “Very dark and foreboding  _thank you_.” Thomas said, clearly still shaken by the whole experience.

 

Virgil sank back to his room and knew he wasn’t alone. he sighed before he turned to face the cough where Deceit was currently lounging.

 “What do you want?” Virgil asked.

 “Nothing.” Deceit said lying on his back throwing his hat into the air and catching it again.

 “Deceit.”

 “ _Anxiety_. or should i call you  _Virgil_  now? You seem to suddenly care about your name.” Deceit grumbled, still not looking at Virgil. Virgil frowned slightly before he sighed.

 “How are the other two doing?” Deceit burst out laughing at that only to end up coughing and dropping his hat as he hugged around his ribs giving away a pained hiss.

 “Those ass holes are still kicking and screaming  _like always_.” Deceit ground out as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, jolting when his hat was placed on top of his head again.

 “I’m sorry...” Virgil mumbled. Deceit stilled before he looked up at Virgil.

 “What in the world for?”

 “For leaving, and making you have to deal with those two ass holes on your own-” Virgil’s hand slapped against his mouth as Deceit twisted his wrist, Virgil gave him a glare but didn’t fight it.

 “I didn’t come here seeking your apologies.” Deceit said as he got to his feet, winching slightly as his ribs moved. “I came here to see how  **you**  were doing.” Deceit said letting Virgil’s hand fall to the side. “And from what i got to see today, they do care about you a lot more than i thought they did.”

 “I’m not so sure… i mean… what if they throw me out when they found out who i really am?”

 “You think they don’t already know? it wasn’t exactly a  _secret_.”

 “Well… you know me, i worry about worrying.” Deceit shook his head with a chuckle before he reached over and ruffled Virgil’s hair, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach better, internally cursing his short size.

Deceit gave him a hard pat afterwards before he walked towards the door

 “You’re not that bad Dee, you could stay here, but don’t try to be Patton again you hear!” Deceit burst out laughing before he turned to look at Virgil over his shoulder.

 “And let  _those two_  run havoc in the dark parts of the mind? hell no.” Deceit laughed as he disappeared into the shadows,

leaving Virgil alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come scream at my about the Danger Noodle i'm always on Tumblr (unless i'm asleep)  
> but here's my sanders sides side blog:
> 
> [5am-the-foxing-hour](https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/)


End file.
